


Monika's Nightmare

by CatMcHall



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Obsession, Post Act 4, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Virtual Reality, Yandere, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Monika has been lost in the void since he deleted the game. That all changed when she wound back in the classroom.





	Monika's Nightmare

* * *

Posting Here just in case this doesn't fly on the subreddit on Monday


End file.
